Savvy
by sheerpoetry
Summary: More Torchwood crack. Something interesting crashes into the harbor...


Jack was crouched near the ground, examining the wooden planks of the deck and mumbling to himself. Tosh and Ianto were scanning the area with various pieces of tech while Gwen and Owen looked on.

"Uh, Jack?" Gwen questioned.

He looked up from the apparently fascinating deck. "Yeah?"

"What, exactly, are we supposed to be doing?"

"Ah." He paused. "Looking for witnesses. Someone had to have seen something."

Gwen and Owen looked at each other. "What 'something' would that be?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet," Jack admitted. "Just ask around."

Gwen tried to hold him back, but Owen approached Jack, who was still kneeling on the dock. "So, just to be straight, you want us to 'ask around' if anyone's seen anything strange? In Cardiff?"

Jack straightened, easily towering over the small man. "Yep. Problem?"

Gwen sighed and grabbed Owen's arm. "Let's go."

"Jack, I'm not picking up anything on the scanner." Ianto was packing up his gear.

"Me neither," confessed Tosh. "Whatever was here is gone now."

"Or maybe," Ianto began dazedly, staring out to sea. "It just hasn't gotten here yet."

Tosh called their leader, who was musing to himself and faced inland. "Jack."

Ianto tried to gain the Captain's attention, but also failed. Together, Tosh and Ianto yelled. "Jack!"

Smiling, he turned toward them. "Sorry guys. What's up?"

"Umm..." Tosh tried for an explanation, but was unsuccessful.

Ianto sighed and pointed toward the sea. Jack squinted, trying to see through the morning fog. "What _is _it?"

"Well, sir," Ianto ventured. "It looks to be a tall ship—or the remains of one. And it looks like it's coming in quite—" Ianto was cut off by Jack's order to run as he was shoved toward land. "Fast," Ianto finished as Jack landed on top of him.

Jack rose and helped Ianto to stand. "You guys okay?" Jack asked, looking Ianto over before checking with Tosh.

The two nodded before they all turned to face whatever had decided to crash through the dock—and stopped in their tracks. There, in Cardiff Bay, leaping off the mast of what was left of his ship, was a pirate. Boots and tri-corn included.

"Uh, Jack?" Tosh whispered. "That's a...a...a _pirate_, right?"

"I believe it is." Jack strode over to the bedraggled man, who was eyeing the area suspiciously. Jack moved to extend his hand, but the pirate quickly drew an antique pistol. Slowly raising both hands to show he was unarmed—or, at least, meant no harm—Jack tried to calm the man. "Maybe I can help you? This is Cardiff, and I'm with Torchwood. And you are...?"

The pirate peered at Jack a moment longer through his heavy dread locks before holstering the pistol. He bowed with a flourish, removing the brown leather hat. "Cap'n Jack, at your service," he announced, his words slurring slightly.

The Torchwood members looked at each other, puzzled. Tosh muttered something that sounded like "not again" before wandering farther down the dock. Ianto moved closer to Jack—_his _Jack. He tugged the sleeve of the Captain's great coat. Having gained the older man's attention, Ianto pulled him aside. "Something you forgot to mention?"

"Well, sure, there's lots of things I haven't mentioned." Ianto looked skeptical as Jack glanced back at...well, Jack. "But, to my knowledge, this isn't one of them."

The Torchwood men turned back to the Captain, just as Gwen and Owen came running toward them. Gwen reached them first. "Jack, what in the—" She looked at the ship mast and pirate, who was carrying a compass like he was trying to pick up mobile reception. "_Jack_?" Both Torchwood leader and pirate turned to face her.

"Why, hello love! Fancy a spot of rum?" The costumed man had sidled up to Gwen, intent, it seemed, on making friends.

"Uh, Jack..." Gwen was growing desperate.

The pirate draped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "Right here, love.

Jack, although he found the situation entirely too amusing, intervened before Gwen could inflict bodily harm on their guest. "Gwen. This is Captain Jack. This is—was—his ship," Jack declared, motioning to the sunken hull with only the tall mast breaking the surface.

"Gwen, eh?" The other Jack sauntered over to her, grasped her hand and kissed it. "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your _service_."

Jack Harkness rolled his eyes and went to break the pair apart. "Oh, _stop it_!"

Jack Sparrow looked up from Gwen's hand innocently. "I was just saying 'hello.'"


End file.
